1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a photographing apparatus to photograph an object and record a generated image in a recording medium, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographing apparatuses may include digital camcorders suitable for photographing moving images and digital cameras suitable for photographing still images. Photographing infants using such a digital camcorder or camera is a very difficult task. This is because infants tend not to gaze into the digital camcorder or camera when being photographed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a photographing apparatus for allowing a user to more easily photograph infants.
Both a digital camcorder and a digital camera currently provide a photographed image to a user through a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a viewfinder. However, the use of the viewfinder makes checking the photographed image inconvenient, since the user's eyes must be very close to the viewfinder. Accordingly, the user may prefer to use the LCD rather than the viewfinder in order to check the photographed image.
There is a need for a photographing apparatus having means other than the viewfinder to show photographed images to a user.
Furthermore, a user must bend his or her legs to photograph an object located in a lower position. Accordingly, there is a need for a photographing apparatus for allowing a user to more conveniently photograph an object located in a lower position.